


The Power of Love

by KatherineAJones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: (of course), (yes you read that right) - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, ehhh...I'll add more tags later, hospital au, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineAJones/pseuds/KatherineAJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro and Balthazar meet each other in the hospital. Pedro teaches Balthazar how to live and Balthazar teaches Pedro how to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleingoutside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleingoutside/gifts).



> My first multi-chapter story! Well, at least the first one I'm posting. There are a few fandom references, so kudos to you if you find them! This story is snapshots of Balth and Pedro's life in the hospital, and was started before LLL, so Peter is still Pedro. I'll be posting one chapter a week through New Year's. Let me know if you have any questions! Enjoy!

There was a knock at the door and Balthazar looked up from where he had been tuning his guitar, smiling at the nurse in the doorway.

“Hi, Balthazar,” the nurse said.

“Hey, Grace. How are you today?”

“I’m alright. The ER’s a bit swamped right now, so I’m about to have to run back down there, but they asked me to show Pedro here.”

Grace stepped out of the way to reveal a boy of about Balthazar’s age, standing behind her awkwardly.

“Hey, how’s it going man?” Balthazar asked with a small wave and a smile.

“Relatively okay, I guess. Could be worse.”

“Pedro here will be rooming with you for a while and I would stay to help him settle in, but as I said, I’ve got to run, so do you mind helping him get acquainted with the hospital?”

“No, no, not at all,” Balthazar replied, shaking his head, “You go ahead back down, I can handle this.”

“Thank you,” Grace replied, evidently relieved, “You’re an angel.”

Balthazar’s “Nah” and smile were lost on her as she practically ran to get back downstairs. “Bye! Good luck!” he called after her, just in case.

After that, the musician turned his attention to where Pedro was still awkwardly standing in the door. “Well, come on in! I’m not going to bite,” he teased. “Besides, if you’re here in this part of the hospital, you’re probably going to be here for a while, so you might as well make yourself at home.”

Pedro nodded and took his first step into the room, looking around. “Wow, um, do you play all of those?”

Balthazar followed Pedro’s gaze to the pile of instrument cases in the corner, sitting over by his piano. “Oh, um, yeah. But I mainly I only play the piano, guitar, and ukulele anymore. Occasionally I’ll pick up the others, though. Does that bother you?”

“No, no, man. It’s fine. I’ve just never met anyone before who plays so many instruments.”

“Yeah, I guess I just . . . like music a lot,” he shrugged, “I’ve also had a lot of time to practice for the last couple of years.”

Pedro laughed a little, “Yeah, I can tell you like it. How did you get into it?”

Balthazar considered as Pedro sat down on his new bed, “Uh, I was about five, and my mom took me to a piano concert and I just absolutely fell in love with the sounds coming out of the instrument, so my parents signed me up for piano lessons and the rest is history.”

“Which is your favorite?”

Balthazar smiled softly, “Definitely my guitar, but don’t tell my piano that.”

Pedro laughed and Balthazar decided they were going to be friends.

“What about you? What are your hobbies?”

“Football, first and foremost. I am the student rep for my class, too. And I vlog.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement, “So, does that mean you have fans that ship you with people?”

Pedro laughed, “Yeah, most definitely. The responses to collabs are always interesting.”

Balthazar nodded, “What do you vlog about?”

Pedro shrugged, “Just life, really. Oh, um, is that going to bother you? Me vlogging in here?”

“No, not at all.”

“Okay, cool. Maybe you can even appear in some,” Pedro offered with a grin.

“Maybe,” Balthazar replied, smiling.

“Also, as they will probably be visiting, you should probably know that I have some pretty crazy friends. Don’t be afraid of them; they’re all bark and no bite. Well, Bea and Ben do like to bite each other,” Pedro considered. When he noticed the confused look on Balthazar’s face, he quickly explained, “Not literally! They just love arguing and snapping at each other. It gets really boring after a while.”

Balthazar nodded, “Well, random topic change. Do you have a girlfriend?”

Pedro laughed a little, “No. My ex-boyfriend Tony and I just broke up, though, about a month ago.”

Balthazar blinked in surprise, “You’re gay?”

Pedro couldn’t help his grin, “What? Do I not look it? And no, I’m actually bi. But yeah, I still like guys. Is that a problem? I can move if you want me to.”

“No, no, no, no! Not at all! You don’t need to move. I mean, I guess I really shouldn’t assume, but it just seems so rare. But, um, I have a boyfriend, so I was really just trying to broach that subject now and see if you would want to move before getting settled in.”

“Nah, man, I’m good.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They smiled at each other for a moment and Pedro started to feel himself falling.

Oh shit.

* * *

“Right, so, this hallway is what separates the children part of the hospital from the adults part of the hospital. As we are over fifteen, we are allowed to go between the two sides to visit people. The only rules with that are that we can’t go near the contagious people and we have to be back on our side by nine. For people under thirteen, that’s curfew, but for everyone else they just ask that we keep it quiet in either the game room or our bedrooms.”

Pedro nodded, looking around the sterile (just like everything else) hallway. “Makes sense. How’s the game room’s stock?”

Balthazar gave Pedro a sly grin before turning and walking off. Not knowing what else to do, Pedro followed.

“Shit,” Pedro whispered in awe as they walked into the gaming room. There was a floor-to-ceiling entertainment system with shelves on either side lined with games, movies, and CDs. Another set of shelves on the opposite wall was filled with board games, puzzles, and boxes of cards. Near the back was a convertible foosball/pool/ping-pong table. The rest of the floor was covered in pillows, beanbags, and blankets. “How the hell did the hospital afford all of this?” he asked, incredulous.

Balthazar shrugged, “Generous donations from the parents of rich kids who lived. I’m not complaining, though.”

“No kidding,” Pedro murmured, turning his attentions back to the lines of video games.

“You wanna play something?”

“Can we?” Pedro asked, turning to Balthazar.

“Yeah, sure. That’s what they’re there for, after all. We’re pretty much done with the tour anyways, and you certainly know where all of the important things are now.”

“Then, yeah, let’s play!”

A couple hours later, some other kids started showing up and it soon became a lot more competitive. Teams were created and the teenagers fell into the rhythm of their usual tournaments of video games, board games, pool, puzzles, and foosball, with Pedro joining in easily.

Before they knew it, it was dinner time and everyone raced to the cafeteria.

“The teens’ table is back corner on the left,” Balthazar pointed towards said table, “So you’ll know where everyone will be.”

Pedro nodded, “Thanks, man. I owe you big time for helping me out with all of this.”

Balth smiled, “Nah, nah, just doing my civic duty. Besides, I know what it’s like to be the new kid here. I came only a couple of years ago, so I still don’t know the hospital as well as some other people do.

“Oh yeah? Who’s been here the longest?”

Balthazar contemplated for a minute, “Probably Dean and Sam.” Balthazar’s face was overcome with a pained expression for a moment, but he didn’t add anything and Pedro didn’t ask.

After a slightly awkward silence, Pedro asked, “So, are there any couples I should know about?”

At that, Balthazar smirked and Pedro knew it was going to be good, “Well, everyone’s been expecting Nico and Will to get together for what seems like forever. Will is the son of the head of the hospital and Nico’s got brain cancer so they have spent a lot of time with each other over the years. The sexual tension is ridiculous. Bucky and Steve are pretty ridiculous, too. Bucky is a PTSD patient in the adult ward and Steve is one of the nurses over there. Both of them are too oblivious to do anything about it, though, which leaves the rest of us banging our heads against the walls. And then from there, everyone has their ships.”

Peter nodded slowly, processing that information, “Do people create ships for everyone?”

“No, not everyone, but they do definitely exist. Usually they’re pretty casual and everyone - including the people in them - know about them, so sometimes they become running jokes.

* * *

“WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!!!” Ben yelled as he walked into the room, followed by Ursula, Hero, and Beatrice.

Pedro grumbled as he sat up, “I wasn’t even asleep, you idiot. Also, watch the noise level. This is a hospital and people are trying to get better. Don’t make it harder for them.”

Balthazar looked to the door in curiousity, not used to having so many people in his room at once. He got the feeling this would become a common occurrence.

“Well, too bad, because I would have woken you up anyway,” Benedick cheekily replied, dodging the slap from Beatrice.

Pedro gave Ben the look that said how-could-you-possibly-be-this-stupid, “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Yeah, well, deal.”

“Oh, shut up, dickface. No one cares about what you have to say.”

“I’m wounded!” Ben held his hand to his chest, mocked offence on his face.

Beatrice rolled her eyes as she pushed past the brunette and into the room, “How are you, Pedro?’

“Fine, I guess. I would be better if Ben wasn’t so loud. Seriously, man. Not cool.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re fine despite Ben’s noise,” Hero said with a smile.

Pedro relaxed a little and smiled back, “And how are you, Hero?”

“I’m wonderful, thank you for asking! Claudio apologizes for not being here, by the way. He got a cold a couple of days ago and we decided it would probably best he didn’t come.”

“I was wondering why I didn’t see him among you idiots. Please tell him ‘Apology accepted’ but I expect him to get better soon and then he needs to come visit.”

Hero replied in the affirmative, grinning, and then made way for others to greet.

“Hello, Pedro,” Ursula said.

“Hi, Ursula.”

“Ursula?”

Everyone turned to look at the boy in the other bed, noticing him for the first time.

“Balthazar?”

“You two know each other?” Pedro asked, incredulous.

“Yeah,” Ursula explained, “We became friends when we went to the same school. I didn’t realize this was your room, Balthazar, when we walked down here. Does this mean you two are rooming together?”

“Yeah, we are. I guess that means I’ll get to see you more often,” Balthazar grinned.

“Definitely! I’ll have to stop by more often now that I have two friends here. And I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit much. Between adjusting to being at a new school and getting into the swing of the school year, I haven’t had much free time.”

Balthazar waved off her explanation, “It’s fine, really. I understand. Have you seen Paige, Chelsey, Freddie, and Kit recently?”

“No, I haven’t! Have you?”

“Yeah, they stopped by a few days ago. We need to all get together and do something.”

Ursula laughed, “Maybe I’ll be able to finally convince you to put some of your music up on YouTube or something.”

Balthazar laughed at the long standing joke, “Maybe I will one day.”

At this, Pedro cut in, “Don’t forget that I’m going to try and get you to play for my channel. The world needs to experience the music of Balthazar Jones!”

Ursula raised an eyebrow, looking between Pedro and Balthazar before turning to Ben and asking, “Speaking of channels, how is vlogging going? Do you have more subscribers than Bea yet?”

Bea laughed, “No, of course he doesn’t. His subscribers also aren’t as cool as mine.”

That launched Bea and Ben into a long debate about who had cooler subscribers, and Ursula got to quietly watch the way Pedro and Balthazar interacted with each other. And from the looks of it, Pedro was in danger of falling in love, soon and hard.

When their visiting time was up, Ursula walked over to Pedro and whispered, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, but be careful. His boyfriend Blake doesn’t take too kindly to competition.”

Pedro paled, “Is it really that obvious?”

Ursula gave him a pained look and nodded, “Maybe not to everyone, but I’m familiar enough with both of you to be able to tell. I know he’s great, and it’s easy to like him, but I mean it: be careful. I would hate to see you hurt because you fell for a guy with both a boyfriend and a possibly close expiration date.”

Pedro nodded, “Okay, I’ll do my best. Thanks for the warning.”

Ursula nodded softly and hugged Pedro before going over to Balthazar’s bed to say goodbye.

When the group had left, Balthazar looked over questioningly at Pedro, “What was that about?”

Pedro shook his head, “Just an update on someone I like.”

“Are they alright?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Probably better than fine. They’re dating someone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, me too. But, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. They’re a great person and a lot of people like them. It was bound to happen.”

“Still, I know that hurts.”

Pedro just nodded and left it at that.

* * *

Pedro shuffled around the camera stand, setting it up, checking that everything was in place, before plopping himself down on his bed. He reach forward to turn the camera on and settled back with a grin.

“Sup, guys?” he asked with a little wave, “So, I thought I would start with the obvious today.” He gestured to the space around him, “I am in a hospital today. I unfortunately can’t tell you why I’m in a hospital, yet, because they’re not one hundred percent on my diagnosis, but it seems like I’m going to be here for a while, so you all get a new setting for a while. Yaaaaay!” he raised his arms in mock cheer, and a small snort sounded from the bed next to his. He turned his head in that direction with a surprised looked before grinning. Turning back to the camera, he said, “One moment please.”

Getting up from his place on the bed, Pedro walked over to Balthazar’s bed. “Would you like to join me in this? I did say you should be in some of them.”

Balthazar considered for a moment before shrugging and saying, “Sure, why not?”

Pedro grinned again and grabbed his wrist, hauling the musician up from his bed and over to Pedro’s bed. Once settled, Pedro gestured to Balthazar and said to the camera, “This is Balthazar Jones, my lovely little roommate. Quite a looker, isn’t he?” Pedro winked to the camera and Balthazar turned red.

“Anyway, appearances aside, Balthazar here is a musician. Really great, actually. Plays tons of musical instruments, and sings! Definitely going to get him to sing on here sometime, record a couple of things, get his name out there. He deserves it.” He raised his finger to the screen, wiggling it back and forth, “And before your little shipper hearts go crazy, my dear followers, you should know that Balthazar already has a boyfriend.” Pedro paused for a moment, considering, before turning to Balthazar, “Sorry, I didn’t even really consider whether or not you’re okay with me sharing that. I can take it out later if you want?”

Balthazar glanced at the camera and then at Pedro, shrugging, “I guess I don’t really care. I mean, I’m out, and if the people watching your videos haven’t said anything nasty about you, then I don’t see any reason for them to say anything nasty about me.”

Pedro nodded, quietly thinking to himself. Now wasn’t really the best time, he decided, to share some of the responses he had received on his Coming Out video. Besides, those followers were long gone, and it wasn’t like he needed to share any nasty comments with Balthazar.

Turning back to the camera, Pedro started talking again, “So no shipping.” He glared at the camera, one last time, just for effect, before grinning again, “Anyway, I think we’ll play a little game called Getting to Know Balthazar, because we can and I didn’t really have a plan for today and that sounds good.” Pedro jumped up from the bed and jogged over to his bureau, grabbing a hairbrush. After he sat back down and settled himself on the bed, Pedro held the hairbrush in front of his mouth like a microphone, “So, Balth, what’s your favorite color?” He moved the hairbrush so it was in front of Balthazar’s mouth.

Balthazar considered for a moment, “Yellow.”

The hairbrush was moved back to Pedro’s mouth, “Why?”

Back to Balthazar’s mouth, “I guess because it’s such a happy color. It’s hard to look at yellow and be sad.”

Pedro nodded, “That’s reasonable. Okay, do you have a pet?”

“Yeah, a Brittany Spaniel, an Irish Setter, and a Maine Coon.”

“What are their names and how old are they?”

“The Brittany Spaniel is named Samantha, but I call her Sammy, and she’s five. The Irish Setter is named Copper. Yeah, I was really creative as a kid. He’s eight. And the Maine Coon is named Tiger and he’s three.”

“Any siblings?”

“Three sisters and a brother, two of the sisters are older and the other girl and boy are twins. JoJo is the oldest, then Rosa, and then Amelia and Alex.”

“Ooh, that’s a big family. What’s it like growing up with so many people and animals running around?’

Balthazar shrugged and smiled, “It’s not too bad. We all play various instruments and sing, so half of our conversations are in song lyrics. My mum and dad are music teachers, so they insisted we all learn piano and how to sight-read, so sometimes we’ll improv songs, and Christmas time is always fun with the caroling we do. And then the animals are just fun to cuddle and run around with.”

Pedro nodded, thinking about his next question, “Is Balthazar your real name?”

Balthazar gave a sidelong glance at the camera and then said, “Pass.”

Pedro raised his eyebrows, “Okay then. Um . . . Do you have any talents besides singing and playing?”

Balthazar considered for a minute, “I’ve been told I make a mean omelet.”

Pedro laughed and replied, “You’ll have to make one for me sometime, then.”

Balthazar grinned and replied in the affirmative.

“What’s your favorite book?”

“I would have to say The Hobbit.”

“Really? Why?”

Balthazar shrugged, “I don’t know, but it’s pretty cool that he wrote songs into it. Plus, you know, character growth and all that.”

Pedro nodded and then asked, “Who’s your favorite musician or band?”

“Uh, favorite bands are Mumford & Sons and Fife & the Drums, and I don’t think I have a singular favorite musician.”

“Okay. Ummmmm, what is it like having me for a roommate?”

Balthazar looked directly at the camera when he replied, “Loud.”

“What?!?! What are you talking about?!”

Balthazar laughed, “You just talk a lot. And you have some very loud friends,” Balthazar gave Pedro a sly grin, “Plus, you snore.”

“I do not!”

“I think I’ll be the judge of that. I have to listen to it.”

Pedro pouted, “That’s not fair. You’re loud, too!”

Balthazar gave him a doubtful look.

Pedro’s pout deepened, but he wouldn’t back down, “You . . . you . . . I’ve got nothing.”

They broke down laughing and it seemed like forever until they stopped.

“Well, fine, since that one wasn’t very nice, now you have to say something good about me. What is my best feature?” Pedro placed his hands until his chin and batted his eyelashes, smiling.

Balthazar looked him over, considering everything, and then replied, “I have to say your hair. Maybe your sense of humor on a good day.”

Pedro tried to hold in his laughter, he really did, but it wasn’t long before he was bent double and Balthazar was following suit.

When they sobered up, Pedro said, “I think it’s about time we wrap this up. Anything else you think the audience needs to know?”

“Uhhhh, music is my life, and I would be willing to play something for your channel, so if they send in song requests, I’ll see what I can do with it and maybe it will show up here.”

Pedro turned to the camera and pointed at it, “You heard it right here, folks! Send in your music and you could see the Mighty Balthazar play it!”

“The Mighty Balthazar?”

Pedro turned back to Balthazar, “Yeah, it’s my new nickname for you.”

Balthazar gave Pedro a look he couldn’t read before grinning and shaking his head, “I’ll get back on my bed so you can wrap things up.”

Once everyone was settled into their places, Pedro did the ending for his video, “I hope you all enjoyed that little interview. I know I did!” he gave the camera two thumbs up and an open-mouthed grin before continuing, “Please tell me how you are in the comments below, what’s new with your life, what you did and did not like about this video, and, of course, your song requests for Balth. Also, never forget to like the video,” a wink, “or if you’re new here, I love subscribers, we’re one big happy family. And without further ado: Until next week, babes!” With a final wave and grin, Pedro ended the video and then moved to turn off the camera.

Balthazar silently watched for a few minutes as Pedro transferred the footage to his laptop and then asked, “Do you mind if I ask you some of the same questions?”

Pedro glanced up at Balthazar and then back down at his work, “Yeah, sure, that’s fine. Why, though? Do you want to film it and put it in another video?”

“No, it doesn’t need to be on camera or anything. I just don’t know you very well, and you now know me better, and we’re going to be roommates, so I guess . . .” he shrugged, “I don’t know. We’ll be around each other a lot.”

Pedro nodded thoughtfully and then set his laptop aside, turning to Balthazar, “Okay, shoot. What do you want to ask me?”

“What’s your favorite color? Why?”

“Blue,” Pedro replied automatically, “because it reminds me of the sky. And summer. I love summer.”

Balthazar smiled at that, “Do you have a pet?”

“Yeah, a goldfish named Bob. He’s three years old.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to that, simply asking, “Do you have any siblings?”

“A step-brother named John. He’s a year younger than I am and loves theater.”

“Is Pedro your real name?”

Pedro smirked, “Pass.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes but accepted that answer, “Do you have any special talents?”

“Obviously being the bestest friend ever, as any of my group will tell you.” Pedro laughed and shook his head, “Also, I personally think I’m pretty great at football.”

Balthazar thought for a moment, “Oh! What’s your favorite book? Why?”

Pedro looked to the ceiling, considering, “I don’t know, really. Maybe First Fifteen Lives of Harry August? It’s pretty cool. The writing is really real and it’s got this cool plot twist at the end that’s not unexpected, but also not expected, you know?”

Balthazar nodded and then grinned a little, “Because it’s important to me, who’s your favorite musician or band?”

Pedro laughed, “Sheep, Dog, and Wolf, definitely.”

“Not bad,” Balthazar’s grin turned wicked, “What is it actually like having me for a roommate?”

Pedro laughed again and rolled his eyes before sobering, thinking about his answer, “Different. I don’t have any other friends like you, so I don’t think I ever saw myself being friends with someone like you, but I am. Most of my friends are, as you said, loud. And really, really opinionated. But you’re sort of just quietly there. You don’t make me feel like I have to work to keep up with you all the time. I like that about you.”

A pink blush crept its way onto Balthazar’s cheeks, but he managed to choke out, “What about my best feature?”

Pedro looked at Balthazar for a few moments, letting his eyes trace over the features of his roommate’s face – the slim nose, the mouth that always seemed to upturned into a smile, the dimples, the messy hair  – and replied with a thoughtful expression, “Well, physically, I would have to say that blush. But emotionally or mentally or whatever else you want to call it, I would have to say your heart. You’ve got a really great heart.”

Balthazar’s blush deepened, “Anything else I need to know?”

“Mmmm, not that I can think of. You already know that I apparently snore, and I can’t think of any other important factoids of information, so I think you’re good.”

“Awesome.”

* * *

Sometimes, Pedro really hated his life.

Now, normally, he was pretty happy with it all. He had great friends, was pretty popular at school, made good grades, and didn’t have a terrible family life. Yeah, sure, there was this cancer things that had brought a stop to his life for the foreseeable future, but all in all, he couldn’t complain. But it really sucks when the guy you have a massive crush on has a boyfriend.

Sure, Balthazar had told him about Blake when they first met, but that was before Pedro had met the guy, thought he was ever going to meet the guy. It was before he had a full on crush on Balthazar. And unfortunately, the prospect of meeting Blake meant it was a hell of a lot harder to forget about the guy and entertain the idea that he and Balthazar could ever be a thing.

The first week of being in the hospital was coming to an end and Blake was coming over for a visit after weeks of (apparently) being absent. Pedro had offered to make himself scarce to give Blake and Balthazar some time alone (and, selfishly, so he wouldn’t have to see them happy together), but Balthazar had waved off his offer and said not to worry about it. After all, there would be visits in the future and they might as well go ahead and meet. Yay.

They had just finished up lunch in the cafeteria with a few of their friends and were continuing a conversation from earlier about different types of music and their influence on society when Blake walked in.

Balthazar instantly brightened and exclaimed, “Blake! I was wondering when you were going to get here.” Blake smiled and walked over to Balthazar, giving him a quick kiss.

“Sorry, Mum needed help around the house and then traffic was a bitch. But I’m here now.”

“How’s your mum doing?”

“She doing well. What about your parents?”

“About the same. Amelia just won her school’s talent show, so that’s pretty exciting.”

Blake sat down on Balthazar’s bed next to the musician, “Oh yeah? I guess that’s not surprising given that the musical genius gene seems to run in your family.”

Balthazar blushed that blush Pedro had come to love and he cleared his throat to remind them he was there, partially so he wouldn't have to see them continue to be lovey-dovey and partially so he would have a reason to stop himself from saying anything.

“Oh, right!” Balthazar exclaimed when he and Blake turned to Pedro, “Blake, this is my new roommate Pedro. Pedro, this is my boyfriend Blake.”

They shook hands and exchanged the usual greetings, sizing each other up: Blake to see if Pedro would be a threat, Pedro to see just how much of a jerk Blake was, and how stupid he could be to stay away from Balth for so long.

“Right, well, I’m going to head down to the game room and give you two some privacy,” pedro said, getting up.

Balthazar nodded and let him go. Pedro’s last sight of Balthazar was the musician clasping hands with his boyfriend and staring up at him adoringly. Pedro felt sick.

When Pedro got down to the game room, he was glaring and scowling at the floor, muttering to himself about cute musicians with sweater paws and their dumb boyfriend. Will Solace took one look at him and said, “You wanna play Mario Kart? We can do Rainbow Road and I’ll let you knock me off as many times as you want.”

Pedro managed a small smile and sat down next to the blonde, “Thanks. And when I’m feeling better, we’ll actually play and you’re still going to lose.”

Will laughed and shook his head, “You wanna bet?”


End file.
